el dementor
by Miriaster
Summary: el nombre no dice nada... jajajaja puesto a que la historia es totalmente diferente a lo que es asi que denle rienda suelta a su curiosidad y leanla. les aseguro que la van a disfrutar! y por favor r'n'r!


El dementor  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan en esta historia (q creo que son todos) pertenecen a la "talentosa" J.K Rowling pero obviamente la historia es mía! Jajaja espero que la disfruten mucho!!!! Y por favor manden reviews!!!! ˆˆ  
  
Hoy me eh topado con la sensación del beso de un dementor, pero no es lo que ustedes se imaginan, no, pues lo que recibi hoy me ah dejado mas vivo que la sangre de unicornio.  
  
¿Por qué? Se preguntaran. Bien, no es que no me dedique a publicar mi vida pero esto es algo que no me puedo callar...  
  
Todo comenzo ayer en la tarde en la biblioteca para ser exacto yo fingia leer un libro, mientras que Sirius y Peter reían en susurro de un dibujo que habían encontrado en un libro de celebridades, mientras que Remus terminaba los deberes de Transformaciones. Yo miraba de vez en cuando las hojas y les daba la vuelta para no echarme de cabeza, cuando de pronto la vi llegar, casi se me cae el libro de las manos. Al mirarla ella me miro también... sonrió, yo trate de devolverle la sonrisa, pero lo único que se me pudo dibujar en la cara fue una mueca de bochorno.  
  
Creo que si voltearas el libro se vería un poco menos obvio...- dijo Remus volteándome el libro y volviéndolo a colocar en mis manos. Gracias – dije mientras el me hacia un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza y se reía. Volvió a quehacer. ¡Hey! ¿Que esperas? La próxima salida a Hogsmade es mañana, creo que aún tienes tiempo de invitarla – me animó Sirius.  
  
Decidido me levante y fui hasta donde estaba sentada. Ella me miró y me sonrió. Ho- hola – salude. Hola – dijo ella. Aunque yo me sentía como un imbecil ella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa de ojera a ojera. ¿Puedo sentarme? – dije yo. Claro, siéntate – dijo ella haciéndome un gesto afirmativo. Pues creo q estas... harta de que te diga esto pero, necesito que me digas que si, es necesario para mantenerme tranquilo – le aseguré. Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó ella con cara de duda de no entenderme ni jota. Bien, pues mañana es la visita a Hogsmade y me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar un café o algo... - dije mientras rezaba para que aceptara. Mmmm... - intento decir algo pero yo me apresure añadir: te prometo que, si aceptas esta vez, dejare de molestarte... - le imploré, ella me miró y puso cara de pensativa durante un momento pensé que iba a hablar pero seguía callada. Bien, creo que si, pero no quiero que te pongas pesado ¿conforme? – dijo finalmente. ¡Claro que si! ¡Evans no te arrepentirás! – dije dando un salto y levantándome del asiento. Eso espero... - dijo ella entre risas Bien me tengo que ir, es hora de Adivinación ¿no vas? – preguntó ella con su sonrisa de siempre, tomando sus libros y poniéndose de pie. ¡Cla - claro q si! ¿Espérame un momento si? – ella se encogió de hombros. Fui corriendo hasta mi mesa, donde había dejado a los chicos, tome mis libros y les dije adiós fugazmente. ¡Hey! ¡¡¡Tienes que ver esto!!! – gritó Peter seguido de un estruendoso "shhhh" por parte de Remus. ¿Eh?... después, los veo en el gran comedor- dije siguiendo a Lily por la puerta de la biblioteca. Ya tiene algo mucho mejor que eso chico... - dijo Sirius.  
  
Seguí a Lily hasta el aula de Adivinación, y me senté son ella, no puse atención en casi toda la clase, solo tenia atención para ella y su hermoso rostro... Al llegar al gran comedor ella se fue hasta el otro extremo de la mesa y yo me reuní con los otros.  
  
¿Te mando al diablo otra vez? – pregunto Sirius mientras los demás reian. Pues para tu mayor información Evans acepto – aclaré, los 3 me miraron y rieron. ¿Que tiene de gracia? – pregunte incrédulo. Nada es solo que... - dijo Peter sirviéndose puré de papa. No te creemos nada... - agrego Remus. ¡Hey! Mi amigo jamás no mentiría ¿cierto pinocho? – se burlo Sirius, los 3 se echaron a reír.  
  
Toda la cena se la pasaron molestando y llegando a la sala común las burlas aun seguían. ¿Remus quieres ir conmigo a tomar un café? – dijo Sirius y los 3 rieron como locos.  
  
De pronto Lily llegó seguida de sus amigas, les pidio un segundo y se acerco a mi. ¡Oye! ¡Creo que te va a bofetear! – me dijo Peter animado. 15 sickels a que no... - dijo Remus sacando el dinero de sus bolsillos. Vamos a ver... 21 sickels a que tampoco – dijo Sirius mirando divertido como mi cara se ponía roja y de todos los colores. Conté mentalmente... 5, 4, 3, 2... cerré mis ojos y espere lo peor. Te veo mañana a las 8:30 aquí en la sala común Potter? – preguntó ella con tranquilidad.  
  
Todos me miraban sorprendidos, y luego Sirius metía la mano en el bolsillo de Peter, mientras Remus hacia lo mismo. Si esta bien – dije yo, ella sonrió. Hasta entonces, ¡buenas noches! – me dijo ella. Buenas noches – dije yo. No lo puedo creer – dijo Sirius después de habernos acostado y puesto casi a dormir. James dime algo... ¿la quieres? – me soltó de repente. No Sirius, no la quiero... la amo – le corregí, y era la verdad, yo realmente amaba a Lily con todas mis fuerzas.  
  
A/N: pues ese es el primer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho!!!ˆˆ Y por favor mandenme reviews!!! Se los agradecería muchísimo!!!! 


End file.
